


make me forget what its like to be lonely

by mooose_sgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Good Boyfriend, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gentle Sex, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Lonely Sam Winchester, M/M, Massage, Muscular Pain, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: Sam is all alone at home today, his muscles are aching in pain and he has no one to comfort him. He’s feeling pretty lonely.That is, until his boyfriend arrives home from work.





	make me forget what its like to be lonely

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SMUT! 
> 
> I’M SO SORRY IF IT’S BAD, I TRIED MY BEST :(

Sam has been alone all day with no one to hang out with or nothing to do; he didn’t have classes today and his older boyfriend and older brother were both at work, the friends he wanted to hang out with were all busy, and even him and his boyfriend’s own dog ran away to go play with his toys by himself. 

The point was, Sam was lonely today. 

And the timing couldn’t have been worse seeing as how Sam wasn’t feeling so awesome in the current moment. He felt awful, he felt like a useless lump of life buried in his own bed, and he digs his face deeper into his pillow at the thought. His bare stomach gave way for the beige silk bed sheets to caress his skin and leave a cold feeling, a low groan of pain leaving the Winchester’s mouth as he moves to sit up and feels a striking pain shoot through his back. 

He gives in, falling back onto the bed and allowing the bed sheets to freeze him to death. 

Why was him and Gabriel’s bedroom so fucking cold? 

He whines and lifts a hand to massage the back of his shoulder, eyes clenching shut in pain as his efforts only worsen the feeling of his tight muscles. Eventually though, he feels the softness of the pillow swallowing his head into a pool of comfort and his eyelashes flutter as his eyes fall shut to pull him into a deep sleep. 

However, his ‘deep sleep’ doesn’t last very long. 

About 30 minutes later, he feels a heavy weight on top of his back, and he yelps as the familiar feeling of pain strikes through his back once more. “Ow! Fuck!” He shrieks, swatting away whatever was on top of him. 

“Sam! It’s just me- relax!” Gabriel’s voice echoes through the room and Sam whines, continuing to swat his half naked boyfriend off of him until Gabriel gives in and sits up onto his ass. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m hurting, my back is so sore and I feel like my muscles are too tight,” Sam blubbers grumpily, waiting a few seconds for a response before letting his eyes close. He hums when he feels a gentle hand sink into his back, rubbing in circular motions and massaging deep into his skin and muscles. 

“I got you, baby,” Gabriel’s whispers, placing gentle kisses along Sam’s spine as he massages the taller man’s back, neck, and shoulders. Sam groans at Gabriel’s massaging skills, eyes clenching shut as his boyfriend’s hands dig deep into a particular spot that hurt more than others. 

He grunts before lifting his head to comb two fingers through his bangs quickly, letting his head fall back down onto the pillow again afterwards. “How was work?” He inquires, sighing as Gabriel’s massages grow harder and deeper into his shoulder-blades. 

“It was good I guess,” Gabriel begins, hands moving to rub into the curve of Sam’s lower back. “I got a promotion.” 

Sam’s eyes widen in surprise and he smiles, lifting his face off the pillow and placing his chin there instead.

“That’s great! Does that mean you get paid more?” He asks, groaning as Gabriel’s hands smooth themselves over his sides. 

“It does, but now I have to work more hours.” 

Sam falls silent at that, shutting his eyes and grimacing at the feeling of his heart sinking. “Oh,” He mutters, fingers fidgeting with one another as his boyfriend’s fingers stroke the pain in his trapezius muscle away. 

As if Gabriel could sense Sam’s sadness, he quickly leans down to give his sore boyfriend affection. “It’s okay, we’ll be okay. I get more off days too, you know.” Wet kisses and planted along Sam’s left shoulder, making their way up onto the Winchester’s neck. Sam cranes his head to the side, granting Gabriel more access. 

“Oil,” Sam blabbers, grunting and pointing towards the bathroom with his index finger. 

“Alright,” Gabriel whispers in his ear, pressing another wet kiss to Sam’s neck before climbing off and migrating to the bathroom rapidly. He returns with a bottle of massage oil and places it on the bed while climbing back onto Sam, sitting back onto his previous seat on Sam’s ass once more. 

“What kind of oil is it?” Sam questions in a hushed tone, smiling when his boyfriend moves to uncap the bottle. 

“Sweet almond oil. Just relax, okay beautiful?” Gabriel presses a kiss into Sam’s hair, quickly tying the soft brown locks into a small ponytail and pouring some of the oil from the bottle into his hand. He spreads the oil all over Sam’s back, massaging at his skin more smoothly and quickly due to the oil. Sam mewls softly, biting his lip as his boyfriend’s hands work their magic on his muscles. A soft flamingo shade of pink dusts his features as he feels the shorter man’s lips connect against the back of his skull. 

He sighs softly, leaning into Gabriel’s touch, “I love you.” 

Gabriel smiles and rubs deeper into Sam’s levator scapulae. “I love you too, Samshine.” 

It’s silent for a few minutes before Sam moves his hand to grab Gabriel’s, abruptly stopping the man’s massaging. He pushes Gabriel softly, signaling for the shorter male to get off of him. 

“Samster, baby, you’re getting oil all over the bed sheets,” Gabriel whispers, eyes half-lidded and full of love as he watches the Winchester roll over onto his back and wave Gabriel back over. Gabriel obeys, crawling back over to Sam and resting on top of the man’s chest. 

Sam wraps his legs around Gabriel’s torso, hands snaking around his boyfriend’s neck. “Stay with me forever,” He breathes, eyes glowing as Gabriel’s hand slides down his side to his leg and then to his lower thigh. 

“I’ll never leave you, I’m right here, gorgeous.” Gabriel nuzzles into Sam’s neck, his hand moving up Sam’s lower thigh and to the taller man’s inner thigh. 

Sam shivers and moans quietly, his fingers running through his boyfriend’s hair as his head falls back onto his pillow. His eyes follow Gabriel’s movements and eventually, he’s gasping and bucking up into Gabriel’s touch as the shorter man’s hand palms at his dick through his shorts. 

“Mm baby..” Sam chokes out, hips bucking up into Gabriel’s hand for more friction. 

Gabriel bites his lower lip as he drinks in the view of his boyfriend underneath him. “You’re so perfect.. so stunning- how did I get you to be mine? What did I do to deserve you, baby?” His voice is soft as he expresses his love, his hand moving away from Sam’s crotch and to his knee. 

Sam whines in protest, but quickly clams his mouth shut when Gabriel pushes his legs open, slotting their bodies together perfectly and grinding his hips down onto Sam’s. With a loud moan, Sam bucks up, enjoying the pleasurable feeling of their erections sliding against one another. 

“Moremoremore,” Sam babbles, throwing his legs up and hooking them onto Gabriel’s shoulders, giving his lover more room. Gabriel grunts and quickly moves to unbutton and remove his jeans, sliding them off carelessly and leaving them to pile at his ankles. He moans and grinds against Sam harder, eyes sparkling with lust and love as Sam shouts his name filthily. 

By the time Gabriel gets around to removing Sam’s shorts and both of their boxers, their erections are fully hard and throbbing against one another as both boys continue to desperately grind for friction. 

Unhooking Sam’s legs from his shoulders, Gabriel snatches the lube from the drawer beside the bed and quickly lubes up his fingers to move down to Sam’s hole. There, he teasingly rubs around the rim and watches the taller man grumble and push down on his finger. 

“Gabeyyy come on,” Sam whimpers, drawing out Gabriel’s nickname in hopes to get what he wanted. 

“I love you, beautiful,” Gabriel murmurs, rubbing Sam’s hole before dipping a finger inside and gripping Sam’s dick in his hand. Sam moans breathily, unable to respond as Gabriel’s finger works in and out of his hole. “I love you,” Gabriel says again, searching for a response. 

Sam bites his lip and curls his toes, pressing down onto Gabriel’s finger, “I love you so much,” He whispers, grunting when Gabriel pushes his finger all the way in, adding another one with it. He pumps his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch open Sam’s hole. “Gaaaabe,” Sam wails, biting his lip and reaching down to grab his boyfriend’s wrist to get him in deeper. 

“Just relax, I’ll make you feel so good baby,” Gabriel claims Sam’s mouth in a hungry but gentle kiss, his tongue slithering around Sam’s mouth as if it were a snake searching for its prey. He smiles and adds yet another lubed up finger into Sam, groaning and grabbing his own dick when Sam moans loudly into his mouth. “Fuck you’re so sexy,” He whispers, jerking his hand up and down his dick as his fingers curl inside of Sam, hitting the taller man’s prostate roughly. 

“Gabe, hurry up.. I need you,” Sam complains breathily, his tongue moving to wet his lips and leave them coated in saliva. 

Gabriel smiles and pulls his fingers out before leaning down to kiss Sam roughly, “I need you to spread your legs more open for me baby- there we go, that's it..” Gabriel soft and sweet voice has Sam shivering and letting out a quiet moan, his bangs falling on his face when he lifts his head up to watch his legs open. 

“Make love to me,” Sam begs, and Gabriel smiles and pours more lube into his hand before covering his dick in it. He massages Sam’s inner thighs, watching them jiggle lightly at the gesture before they move farther away as Sam’s legs open even more. “Baby hurry up! I need you!” 

“Relax, Sam, I’m right here,” The shorter of the two chuckles lightly, lining his dick up with Sam and pushing in, looking up at the ceiling and groaning loudly at the tight fit. 

Sam furrows his eyebrows and allows his hands to swing up and grab at his boyfriend’s chest, soft mewls pouring from his mouth as Gabriel pulls out and pushes back in again. Gabriel clutches Sam’s hips tightly and he thrusts into his boyfriend, eventually speeding up and fucking Sam deep into the mattress. Sam a string of profanity and moans pull out of Sam’s mouth, his lungs finding it hard to breathe as Gabriel’s dick moves in and out of his body. Gabriel moans and leans his body on top of Sam’s, locking his lips against the Winchester’s neck and sucking the smooth flesh there. Sam throws his head back onto the pillow and pushes the heels of his feet against Gabriel’s ass, encouraging the older man to thrust deeper inside him. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel curses, his lustful eyes raking themselves up Sam’s body as his hips snap even faster. Drool glides its way out of Sam’s mouth and down his chin, his back arching off the bed as Gabriel slams inside of him repeatedly. 

“Yesyesyesyes, oh Gabe,” the Winchester sobs, his lips swollen from being bit down on too hard. Gabriel removes his hands from Sam’s hips and travels them to sneak underneath Sam’s body, scooping his boyfriend up in his arms as he fucks into him. Sam turns to jelly in his boyfriend’s arms, taking in the warmth of Gabriel’s arms and the pleasure of what they were doing at the moment. “M-More,” Sam stammers, panting hotly like a dog in heat and curling his toes. 

The headboard knocks against the wall at deafening volume, and Sam smirks at the thought that his neighbors could possibly hear them. He doesn’t care. In fact, all he does is moan filthily, his hands grabbing his boyfriend’s hair as he feels the familiar buildup in his stomach come to life. “S-Sam,” Gabriel mutters, feeling himself arrive closer and closer to the edge as well, so he speeds up and starts pounding into his lover at an inhuman pace. 

Sam goes limp, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his back arching in ecstasy. A scream punches its way out of the Winchester’s lungs as he comes, releasing his load all over Gabriel’s stomach. Gabriel pulls out and flops down next to Sam, ignoring the confused expression on his boyfriend’s face. “D-Did you..?” Sam quietly asks, motioning to Gabriel’s dick, which still hasn’t gotten what it needs and was aching for release. 

Gabriel shakes his head with a smile as sweat drips over his body, his chest heaving up and down while his lungs work for more air. “No, but it’s not about me, this was for you, beautiful,” He tangles their hands together and pulls Sam’s knuckles to his mouth, giving each one a gentle kiss. 

“No.. you need relief too..” Sam says, his other hand trailing up Gabriel’s sweat covered chest. 

“It’s fine, Sammykins.” 

“No it’s not,” The younger man argues, rolling onto his side and hooking a leg over Gabriel’s body even though it sent a sore pain through his ass. “I wanna blow you,” Sam whispers, his soft eyes making Gabriel’s heart flutter and his dick throb. 

Gabriel shrugs and smiles, kissing Sam’s nose lightly and giving in. He pushes Sam onto his back again, rolling on top of him and moving up so that he was almost sitting on his boyfriend’s face. Sam hums happily and grabs Gabriel’s dick, giving it a long lick before swallowing it down his throat whole, his loving eyes fluttering up to look at the older man. 

“Shit, Sam, your mouth is fucking magic,” Gabriel pants, resisting the urge to thrust into Sam’s mouth. He was already close to the edge, and Sam’s mouth was helping him get there even faster. Sam moans onto his boyfriend’s dick, the vibrations sending Gabriel into a state of euphoria as his fingers reach down and curl themselves into Sam’s hair. 

“Mmm,” Sam moans, although it’s muffled, and he goes to pull his mouth off his boyfriend’s dick to say something but Gabriel forces Sam’s head down onto his cock more, moaning loudly at the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips and tongue doing their dirty work. Sam moans on Gabriel’s cock again, which causes the shorter man to finally give up on resisting his urges and thrust into Sam’s mouth. Sam gags at first, his hands moving to caress Gabriel’s chest as he takes in his boyfriend’s thrusting. 

“Sam..” Gabriel presses his lips against one another in a thin line, his thrusts speeding up as he face fucks Sam to chase his release. Tears fall out Sam’s eyes, his lips stretched out and his own drool all over his face as he gives Gabriel relief, swallowing the older man’s semen when it releases into his mouth. 

Gabriel groans and gets off of Sam once more, laying by his side and huffing deeply. Sam smiles softly and cuddles into him, pressing light kisses against Gabriel’s chest and shoulders. “Thank you,” He murmurs, chirping happily when his boyfriend gives him a long and sweet kiss. 

“Of course, baby. Now go to sleep, I’ll clean up the mess tomorrow,” Gabriel instructs, grabbing the blankets and covering both of their naked and worn out bodies. 

“I love you,” Sam babbles sleepily, smiling goofily as he takes in his lover’s scent. 

Gabriel only chuckles and pulls him closer, kissing the top of his head. “I love you too, baby. Get some rest.” 

Sam’s eyes are shut and his brain dozes off into a deep sleep before he can even get the chance to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad; @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
